The invention relates to booster steering for vehicles having a manual steering wheel, a steering mechanism and a servomotor for booster steering movement of the steering mechanism, wherein a pump pressurizes the servomotor.
In prior art systems complex and expensive steering control valving is customarily used for directing oil pressure flow to one side or the other of a double acting servomotor, responsive to rotation of a manually operated steering wheel. Such systems are further complicated by the need for an engine driven servopump to provide the pressure oil feed to the servomotor.